paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
ZumaDivesIn`s Story Idea`s
Hi there,I`m ZumaDivesIn .This page is full of my story idea`s,I`m planning to write. Some stories will not be created. If I have an idea that is similar to your`s please let me know.'' I will add more soon. 'Please Do Not Edit This Page Unless you have My Permission. ''' Season 1. # How the Paw Patrol Started ( A Collab,Special Story) Work in Progress. # Pup`s and the Runaway Train ( Story Start`s at February 13/14,2015) # Marshall and his lost Teddy Bear ( Story Start`s at February 14/15,2015) # Pup`s and the letter problem ( Will be delayed) # A depressed Zuma (May not be created, Tittle to be changed) # Pup`s and the Forest Fire (Coming soon) # Spy mission (Tittle to be changed) # Overused pup ( Coming soon) # Pup`s take a Day off ( Coming soon) # Ryder`s Busy (May not be created) # Adventure Bay Gone Wild ( Will be Delayed) # Ruff,Ruff,Problem`s (May not be Created) # Pup`s and the Rain storm (Will be Delayed) # Getting over my fear of water (Coming soon) # Pup`s save a construction site ( May not be Created) # Pup`s save Mayor humdinger (May not be created) # A trip to the Vet (Coming soon) # Rubble`s buried Treasure (Will be Delayed) # A mission for Chase and Skye (Will be delayed, Tittle to be changed) # April Fool`s (Will be Delayed,Tittle to be Changed) # Everest,Where will you live? (May not be created) # Always be Honest (May not be Created) # Thank you,Paw Patrol! (Special Story) ( Coming Soon, Season finale) Season 2. # Everest save the Pups vehicle part 1 Finished Story ' # Everest save the Pups vehicle part 2 Work in Progress'' # Marshall`s Recovery ( Coming soon, Tittle to be changed) # Ryder and Chase`s Nightmare Admirers (Special Story)' 'Work in Progress' # Welcome back! (Coming soon) # Ryder`s Surprise Party '(Special Story)'' '''Work in Progress'' # A bad day day for Marshall (Coming Soon) # The Paw Patrol`s Rescue Spree (Coming Soon,Tittle to be Changed) More Stories Coming Soon. Collab stories/crossover stories. Love Square A Chase Skye Marshall Everest Love Story ( A Collab,Special story) Work in Progress. Foggy Bottom VS Adventure Bay The war of the Future ( A Collab,Special story) Work in Progress Malta`s Ball Trouble! ( A Collab,Special story) Work in Progress The Pup`s Adventure in the 2nd Dimension' '- [ A Collab,Please I need someone to help me with this story.NOTE: This story is based on phineas and ferb across the 2nd dimension,But not exactly the same.] Chase & Skye The Argument that brought us Closer (Love Story) '[ A Collab,Please I need someone to help me with this story.] '''Pup`s meet the ???????? ' -[ A crossover,will be delayed,tittle to be revealed soon.] '''Finding Love -'' ''[ A Collab,Please I need someone to help me with this story.] Note`s If I have an idea that is similar to your`s please let me know. Some stories may not be created. Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Ideas Category:Series Category:Seasons Category:Story by ZumaDivesIn Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Parts